La ansiedad del deseo
by Akari Okumura Vargas
Summary: Arthur y Alfred comenzaron a ser pareja, sólo llevan cinco meses juntos, pero Arthur comienza a desesperarse, teniendo sueños un poco extraños, al igual que empieza a sentir una "Ansiedad" Por tocar y hacerse suyo a Alfred. UkUs


**Ehhh! Hola de nuevo! Otra vez, luego de un tiempillo hahaha… ah… Vale pueh, está vez traigo algo realmente sensual! (?) Un fic UkUs! Yeiy! Como le prometí a mí sorella, que el primer fic de este tipo sería UkUs, aquí está mi promesa cumplida! Bueno bueno, espero que les guste :3 que me costó un buen de trabajo hacerlo ;w; muchas noches en vela para poder continuarlo xD Bueno, sin más preámbulos a iniciar este fic! :D**

 **ADVERTENCIA!: ÉSTE FIC CONTIENE LEMON YAOI, HOMBRE CON HOMBRE, NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE POSIBLES TRAUMAS O QUE LES HAGA SENTIR MEDIO RARITOS(?**

 **Ahora sí, que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 _Alfred y yo comenzamos a salir hace sólo cinco meses… Entiendo el porqué aún no llegamos a "Esa parte" De la relación, pero… Está ansiedad que siento… Me vuelve loco, me desespera demasiado… Quiero… Oler a más profundo su aroma… Tocar su piel desnuda… Besarlo con mayor pasión… Escucharlo jadear… Lo quiero… Lo deseo…_

Era un día normal en Inglaterra, el inglés viajaría a aquél país que se encontraba lejos de su hogar, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, ese país en el que vivía su pareja. Iría por asuntos de negociosos, pero no negaba que igual estaba ansioso por ver a esta persona, bueno… Después de un mes sin verse, era obvio que extrañaría verlo.

-Bien… Creo que todo ya está listo- Dijo el inglés mientras que miraba fijamente su maleta, analizaba si es que no le faltaba alguna cosa, si había dejado todo en orden, ya tenía el boleto para partir, dejó su jardín encargado a uno de sus sirvientes. Sonrió de manera leve, pues todo ya estaba listo, tomó su maleta y se acercó a la salida. –Todo ya está en orden, así que me marcho… ¡Pórtense bien!- Les indicó a sus amigas las hadas, ya que éstas a veces hacían travesuras, y sin más, salió de su hogar, cerrando la puerta. Caminó por el camino de piedra que dirigía hacía la barda de metal que rodeaba a toda la mansión, para así, salir por fin de ahí, caminó de manera tranquila. Siguió así, hasta que tomó un taxi para ir al aeropuerto.

Luego de unas horas, llegó al aeropuerto. Caminó hasta la entrada, para entregar el boleto que había comprado y así, subir en el primero vuelo hacía Estados Unidos. El inglés se acomodó en su asiento, sacando un libro de bolsillo para leerlo, pero antes giró la cabeza hacía un costado y observó por la ventanilla el paisaje, el cual se estaba tornando gris, lo que significaba que llovería, el oji-verde dio un suspiro de alivio, llegó justo a tiempo, si no, la lluvia hubiera caído mientras que él salía, por suerte no fue así. Volvió a girar la mirada, fijándola en su libro para comenzar a leer, a su vez, el avión en el que el inglés se encontraba comenzaba a despegar, pero claro, éste no le prestaba tención ya que estaba sumamente concentrado en su libro.

Después de unas horas, el inglés quedó completamente dormido, su cabeza estaba recargada en el respaldo del asiento, era normal, generalmente cuando el inglés viajaba hacía otro país, se quedaba dormido, y tenía sueños, como el que estaba teniendo en ese momento… Pero… aquél suelo era un tanto… ¿Diferente?

" _Está ansiedad… No la entiendo… No debería de desesperarme tanto… Ugmm… ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué me siento… raro?" El mayor abrió los ojos lentamente, para luego abrirlos de golpe, ya que, no estaba en el avión… ¡Estaba en una habitación! Sobre una cama, miró a sus costados, intentando identificar en el lugar en el que estaba._

 _-Ah… A-Arthur… Mmm…- Un gemido se escuchó mezclado con el nombre del inglés, éste tragó pesado fijando su mirada justo frente a la de él… Quien estaba justo de frente de él, era el americano, su pareja… Alfred. De inmediato un rubor apareció en su rostro, al ver lo que el menor le estaba haciendo… Dicha acción era, que el americano tenía el miembro del inglés dentro de su boca, lamía y succionaba, haciendo que el inglés gimiera… No entendía…. No entendía lo que estaba pasando… ¿Cuándo fue que pasó eso? Era que… ¿Realmente eso estaba pasando? ¿Qué el mayor deseo del inglés estaba siendo cumplida justo en ese momento?_

Abrió de golpe sus ojos, se encontraba jadeando, con un fuerte rubor en su rostro, tragó pesado mientras con su mano hacía algo que aire que se aventaba a la cara. "¿Qué… Qué demonios fue eso…?" Dio un suspiro, algo decepcionado, pues todo eso había sido un sueño. Pasó una de sus manos por sobre su rostro mientras que mordía su labios… La imagen de Alfred haciendo eso… La tenía en la mente y no podía sacarla de ahí.

Sacudió su cabeza, dándose golpes ligeros a sí mismo, debía de olvidar eso de inmediato ¿Cómo sería capaz de ver al menor a los ojos, cuando había tenido un sueño así? ¡Tenía que olvidarlo y ya! Dentro de poco llegaría a Estados Unidos, quizás, hasta en el camino pudiese encontrarse con el americano. Respiro profundamente sacando de nuevo su libro y comenzando a leer, pero de nuevo, no podía concentrarse, recordaba los dulces gemidos que el menor hacía, piel que el inglés nunca había visto, y en ese sueño, estaba al descubierto, la cara sonrojada del menor, que rara vez podía contemplarla, y sobre todo, el placer que debpia de haber sentido por las acciones que el americano hacía. Tragó pesado ¿Cómo se supone que olvide eso, si no deja de pensar en ese sueño? Cerró por un momento su libro, no tenía caso el leer si no prestaba atención a la lectura, decidió, mirar por la ventanilla el paisaje. Así, todo lo que restaba del viaje, el inglés miró el paisaje, lo bueno de eso fue que lo distrajo y dejó de pensar en aquél sueño.

Cuando al fin había llegado a Estados Unidos, respiró profundamente, tomando con firmeza su maleta y comenzar a caminar. Ya era tarde, llegar sin avisar a la casa del americano, era algo de mala educación, y el inglés era todo un cabello, eso iba en contra de sus principios; así que decidió pasar la noche en un hotel, sería lo mejor, y para el día siguiente, cuando fuese la reunión, vería al estadounidense, ya después se dirían todo lo que se extrañaron.

Tomó nuevamente un taxi, quien lo llevo a un hotel que quedaba cercas del edificio en donde sería la reunión de trabaja, así, no tendría algún problema para llegar tarde a la reunión. A unos minutos después, llegó al hotel, bajó del taxi y le pagó, para ir junto con su maleta al interior de aquél hotel. Caminaba tranquilamente hacía el hotel, al momento en que llegó, se acercó a la señorita quien estaba atendiendo y de la manera más caballerosa, pidió hospedarse en alguna de las habitaciones, sin espera alguna, la señorita le entregó la llave de una de las habitaciones, el inglés la tomó y sin más, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación en la que pasaría la noche, tomando el elevador para llegar al piso en donde se encontraba. Luego de unos minutos, por fin llegó ahí, con la llave, abrió la puerta de la habitación, para luego entrar y acercarse a la cama, se dejó caer sobre ella, pues estaba exhausto por el viaje, debía de dormir bien, no podía estar durmiéndose en medio de la reunión ¡Claro que no! Eso no es lo que haría un caballero. Así que, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a donde había dejado su maleta, la abrió para sacar una pijama y colocársela. Una vez hecho eso, ahora sí, regresó a la cama y se metió entre las sábanas, para comenzar a dormir, lo cual, no tardó mucho, sólo fue cuestión de unos minutos para que el inglés cayera en un profundo sueño.

 _-Arthur… Arthur… Arthur… A-Arthur… Hmmm…- Una extraña voz, familia para el inglés se escuchó, y seguía haciéndolo, escuchaba su nombre, una tras otra vez, para luego comenzar a escuchar jadeos._

El inglés se encontraba dormido, se movía de un lado a otro, se estremecía de manera ligera. Aun dormido, comenzó a dar débiles gemidos.

 _-Ah~… N-no mmm…. No hagas eso… Ahh…- Se escuchaba, el inglés volvió a abrir sus ojos, para de nuevo, encontrarse con el americano… El inglés estaba arriba del menor, bajó la mirada y vio que su mano, estaba rodeando el miembro del americano. No pudo evitarlo y se sonrojó, de nuevo… ¿Cómo pasó eso? Pero… Debía de admitir que, ver el rostro sonrojado y lascivo del norteamericano… Le encantaba, le volvía loco, así que, presionó su mano, estimulando el miembro del chico, éste, arqueó la espalda, echando su cabeza hacía atrás mientras que dejaba sonar un gran gemido. El inglés parpadeó un par de veces, vaya que eso se había escuchado realmente bien para sus oídos, así que, aceleró la velocidad con la que estimulaba su miembro, se acercó a él y le susurró al oído._

 _-Me encanta como te escuchas- Le dijo en un tono algo pervertido, lo que hizo que el menor se avergonzara más y se sonrojara, pero, lo que hizo fue pasar sus manos por la cabeza del mayor, pasando sus dedos entre el cabello, igual, se le acercó a su oído y comenzó a gemir en él, el oji-verde se estremeció más, pero le encantaba lo que escuchaba, hasta que dijo algo un poco raro el americano._

 _-Despierta Arthur…-_

Abrió de golpe los ojos, sentándose rápidamente sobre la cama mientras que se llevaba una mano a la frente…. ¡Otra vez tuvo un sueño con el americano! Eso no era bueno, para nada bueno. El inglés se encontraba jadeando… De nuevo, se sintió decepcionado al saber que todo eso había sido un sueño… Pero eso no era el verdadero problema, lo malo, es que de nuevo no podría sacarse eso de la mente. Se acostó otra vez, haría todo lo que pudiese para tener otro sueño y así olvidarlo, cerró los ojos lentamente… Pero los abrió otra vez, levantándose de nuevo, giró la cabeza hacía sus lados y miró el reloj.

-Shit! ¡Ya es de día!- Nada bueno era eso, se levantó rápidamente, hizo la cama y se acercó a donde estaba su maleta, se sacó la pijama que tenía y se colocó ahora un traje, muy elegante por cierto, tomó la corbata y comenzó a colocársela. Caminó hasta el baño, para medio acomodar su cabello, no tenía tiempo para desayunar, ya que ese maldito sueño se llevó mucho de su tiempo. Cuando ya estaba decente para ir a la reunión, tomó su maleta, y salió. No creyó ser necesario regresar a esa habitación, ya que lo más probable era que se quedara a dormir en casa del americano pero… Haber tenido esa clase de sueños… ¿Realmente podría contenerse? Bueno, no era momento para pensar en ello, ya que se le hacía tarde. Bajó por el elevador, le entregó la llave a la señorita y salió de aquél hotel, para luego, tomar un taxi para que lo llevara hacía el edificio en donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

A tan sólo unos minutos, ya que el hotel no estaba tan lejos, llegó por fin al edificio, dio un suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacía la entrada. Miró el reloj que tenía en su muñeca, al parecer, no había llegado tarde, pues no había nadie ahí, como se lo esperaba nadie era puntual.

-Bonjour~- Se escuchó, el inglés frunció el ceño al reconocer aquella molesta voz, se giró y se encontró con el francés, con el que no se llevaba nada bien-

-Good Morning Idiot…- Se cruzó de brazos mientras que miraba al otro, el mayor a él, río ligeramente mientras que se le acercaba.

-Oh~ Que manera más digna de un cabello de saludar… Cuanto tiempo sin vernos cejas sobrepobladas- Dijo el francés, claramente se veía como un rayo se cruzaba entre los ojos del inglés con los del mayor, ya comenzarían a pelear con siempre.

-Cierto… Aunque era más feliz sin verte… Bastado del vino- Dio un bufido mientras que miraba hacía otra parte, sin duda, esa mañana no era la mejor para el británico.

-Oh mon dieu, y yo que pensaba que me extrañabas- Hizo un cara dramática, sacando un pañuelo, era evidente que el francés se estaba burlando del inglés, pues luego de eso, soltó una risa burlona. Los ojos del inglés se pusieron en blanco mientras que cerraba el puño, amenazando con darle un fuerte puñetazo al más alto.

-¿Extrañarte? ¡¿A ti?! ¡Ja! No me hagas reír, quien te extrañaría, por favor, no seas tan estúpido- Dijo ahora el inglés, de por si él tenía muy poca paciencia, y cuando se trataba de ese francés, la poca que tenía, salía volando con facilidad. Estaban a punto de darse un puñetazo el uno al otro, hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Tan temprano y ya peleando?- Se escuchó una voz muy familiar para el inglés, ambos giraron la cabeza y la fijaron en la persona que estaba ahí, era el americano, quien tenía las mejillas infladas y estaba cruzado de brazos. –Está vez, la reunión es mi país, y soy el anfitrión, así que por favor no peleen- dijo mientras que los miraba, el francés dio un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza alejándose del inglés.

-Oh, el "Héroe" ya llegó, justo cuando iba a empezar la diversión, pero qué más da, no queremos ocasionarle problemas. Bien, si me necesitan, estaré en mi oficina, avísenme cuando la reunión comienza- Sin más, se alejó de ahí y se dirigió al lugar donde había dicho que iría. Cuando éste se fue, el americano giró la cabeza y fijó su mirada en el inglés, mientras que una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro.

-¡Arthur! ¡Te extrañé muchísimo!- Dijo, para luego aventarse sobre el inglés en un fuerte abrazo, eso no le sorprendió al mayor, conocía a la perfección al menor, sabía que eso haría pero… Se sentía raro… No sabía porque… Hasta que, la imagen de Alfred con aquella mirada lasciva llegó a su mente, rápidamente el inglés se sonrojó, iba a decir algo, pero, el aroma del americano llegó a su nariz, aquél aroma que le volvía loco… ¡Tenía que hacer algo y rápido! No debía… Estar cercas en esos momentos del menor… Le haría perder la cordura, no podía, no debía. Así que, pasó sus manos por los hombros del más alto y lo alejó.

-A-Ah sí… Eh… Y-yo también te extrañé muchísimo...- Tenía la mirada hacia abajo, ya que no era capaz de mirar al americano a los ojos, ya que si lo hacía, lo imaginaría como lo veía en sus sueños. Alfred ladeó la cabeza un poco confundido, no entendió porque lo había separado, hace un mes que no se veían… ¿Acaso el inglés no quería abrazarlo?

-Eh… ¿Está todo bien, Arthur?- Se le acercó, mientras que bajaba la mirada, en busca de la del inglés, cuando vio que el menor hizo eso, giró hacia otro lado su mirada.

-¡Si! Está todo bien, pero… ¡Deberías de tener más cuidado!... Q-que tal si los otros llegan y tú ahí abrazándome… Comenzaría a hablar sobre nosotros- Buscó una excusa para evitar que el americano le abrazara, pero eso sólo hizo que él comenzara a hacer un puchero.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? ¡A mí no me importa lo que digan! Eres mi pareja, y tengo todo el derecho de abrazarte- Dijo mientras que asentía con la cabeza, Arthur dio un suspiro y negó para luego darle la espalda.

-¡Pues a mí sí me importa! Así que, ten más cuidado… No quiero que hablen mal de ti… B-bueno… Iré a mi oficina… Tengo que organizar unas cuantas cosas… Sé que no nos hemos visto en un tiempo, pero igual tengo trabajo… Te prometo que después de esto, te daré todo mi tiempo- Giró la cabeza, y con todas sus fuerzas le miró, mientras que le sonreía un poco.

-Huuu…- Alfred dio un suspiro y asintió, sabía que el inglés estaba actuando extraño, pero no sabía porque, quizás eso era cierto, el mayor tenía cosas que hacer… Bueno, no se lo negaría, después de todo, cuando acabara la reunión, estaría todo el tiempo con su amado británico, así que, no le dio mucha importancia a ello. –De acuerdo… ¡Pero después de la reunión quiero estar todo el día contigo!- Dijo mientras que miraba con una gran sonrisa al inglés, el mayor se estremeció un poco, él pensaba que Alfred era demasiado tierno… Realmente sería difícil el contenerse ¡Pero debía de hacerlo! Asintió con la cabeza, afirmando a las palabras que el menor había dicho y sin más comenzó a caminar a su oficina, a paso rápido, debía de estar lejos del menor lo más pronto posible, así que, cuando el otro ya no le estaba mirando corrió hasta su oficina, así en poco minutos llegó a ella, para luego encerrarse en su oficina. Pasó una de sus manos por su cabello mientras que suspiraba, realmente, le costaba mucho mirar a los ojos a su pareja después de haberte tenido esa clase de sueños con él.

Caminó hasta su silla, dejándose caer en ésta. Recargó su cabeza en el escritorio mientras que daba otro suspiro, ese día parecía que sería muuuy largo, por suerte, de ese "Trabajo" del que le habló al americano, había sido mentira, ya que no tenía nada que hacer. Dio un pequeño bostezo, pensó en dormir en lo que llegaban los demás, así que cerró lentamente sus ojos… Pero no pasó ni dos minutos, para luego volver a escuchar la voz del americano en forma de gemido. El inglés se levantó de golpe mientras que golpeaba la mesa con sus puños.

-God! ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso?- Dijo mientras que comenzaba a golpear su cabeza con su mano, luego pasó uno de sus dedos a sus labios para morderlo… Debía de olvidar eso lo más pronto posible ¿Qué si el inglés perdía el control justó ahí? Qué vergüenza sería la que pasaría, eso, y obligar a hacer algo que quizás el americano aún no estaba preparado.

 _Ugh… Está ansiedad no se quita… Tampoco funciona con morderme los dedos… ¿Qué debo de hacer? ¿Qué debo?_

Volvió a suspirar mientras que miraba a sus lados, buscando una cosa con la que se podría distraer y no pensar en eso. Lamentablemente no había nada, dejó caer nuevamente su cabeza contra el escritorio, intentando no quedarse dormido… Pero, sin poder evitarlo, volvió a recordar aquél sueño, volvió a recordar la mirada lasciva y notoria de placer del americano, volvió a recordar lo sexy que se veía completamente desnudo, y por supuesto, volvió a recordar los deliciosos gemidos que éste hacía. El inglés tragó pesado, mientras que cerraba los ojos, imaginándose con más detalle aquélla escena en donde él y el americano se entregaban el uno al otro. Ligeros espasmos le recorrían por todo su cuerpo, hasta que… Bajó una de sus manos a su entrepierna, comenzando a toquetearse a sí mismo, mientras que creaba más fantasías, en donde el americano era el protagonista. Aumentaba la velocidad y fuerza con la que se tocaba, haciéndose gemir de manera leve, más, quería más, no sólo quería fantasearse, quería vivir eso, ver al americano desnudo en carne y hueso, poder tocarle, besarle, hacerle suyo, lo quería, lo deseaba, esa urgencia se hacía cada vez más grande, haciendo que el mayor se volviera loco.

-¡Arthur!- Escuchó su nombre, a la vez en que escuchó que la puerta se abría, el inglés se quedó, paralizado, con los ojos bien abierto… ¡Qué vergüenza! Estaba haciendo algo pervertido pero, podía ser mucho peor, la persona quien había entrado, no era cualquiera persona, era nada más ni nada menos que el protagonista que las fantasías que tenía el inglés. Alfred. –Francis me mandó para que te diera estos… Papeles… ¿Hum?- El menor ladeó la cabeza, se había sorprendido al ver al inglés así ¿Qué acaso no tenía trabajo que hacer? Fue lo que pensó, caminó lentamente hacía él, pues pensaba que éste estaba dormido, y no quería despertarlo.

-"¡Ayy! Se está acercando… ¿Qué hago, qué hago?..."- Pensó el inglés, no podía moverse, tenía su mano justo en aquélla parte de su cuerpo… Si el americano lo llegase a ver, el inglés moriría de la vergüenza, debía de hacer algo ¡Y rápido!. El americano siguió caminando, así, dentro de unos segundo, quedó frente al mayor, al ver que éste no se movía "Afirmo" el hecho de que él estaba dormido, sonrió y alzó una de sus manos para dirigirla a la cabeza de él y palmearla.

-Has trabajado mucho ¿No? Debes de estar cansado- Murmuró, aún, pensando que el mayor estaba dormido. El latido del corazón del inglés se aceleró, debía de huir de ahí, o por lo menos moverse, si no hacía algo ya, perdería la cordura. Así que, se levantó rápidamente, asustando un poco al menor. Arthur alzó la mirada y la fijó en Alfred, éste, estaba sorprendido por la manera en la que se había despertado.

-Hahaha… No… no estaba dormido, sólo estaba descansando un poco, ya sabes… Mucho trabajo… El viaje…- Dijo Arthur mientras que pasaba una de sus manos por detrás de su cuello, se sentía aliviado, pues pudo quitar la mano de aquél lugar, pero aún debía de alejarse de Alfred. Así que, caminó hasta delante de su escritorio, tomando los papeles que tenía el estadounidense. –Gracias por traérmelos, yo ahora me hago cargo de ellos- Los dejó sobre el escritorio y tomó al americano de los hombros y lo empujó hasta la salida.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué haces Arthur?- Le parecía grosero que el inglés le corriera de esa manera ¡Y más porque eran pareja! ¿Qué forma de tratar a la persona que amas era esa? Debía de admitir que el americano estaba molesto por la actitud del mayor, al igual que comenzaba a sospechar. -¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! Estás actuando muy extraño hoy- Frenó con sus pies, negándole al inglés de que le corriera de ahí. El mayor se puso nervioso al escuchar la pregunta que le había hecho… ¿Tan obvio era que algo le estaba pasando? No podía decirle la verdad, absolutamente no podía. Se quedó en silencio, dicho silencio era muy incómodo para los dos, y también, le hacía sospechar más al menor.

-¿Pero qué dices?... S-son imaginaciones tuyas… Yo estoy perfectamente bien… Solo estoy un poco cansado por el viaje- Intentó responder a lo éste le había dicho, pero eso no convencía del todo al menor. Alfred se volteó para mirar a Arthur, éste desvió la mirada, no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos después de todo lo que había imaginado.

-Jum… Aunque digas eso, algo pasa, te noto diferente… Siento como si estuvieras evitándome- Se cruzó de brazos, aunque, era cierto, el inglés estaba evitando al americano, pero no era porque no quisiera estar con él, simplemente se estaba conteniendo. Al momento en que el mayor escuchó eso, negó con la cabeza, se armó de valor y volteó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

-No te estoy evitando, es por eso, ya te lo dije es por el todo el trabajo que tengo… Como te dije hace rato, apenas acabe la reunión, podremos estar todo el tiempo juntos- Nuevamente, se armó de valor y se le acercó para quedar frente a él, y unir sus labios con los de él. "No te dejes llevar, no te dejes llevar, no te dejes llevar" Repetía una y otra vez en su mente. El americano se sintió feliz al momento en que recibió el beso, ya hace un mes que no sentía aquéllos labios, así que sin duda le correspondió, pegando más sus labios con los de él. Inconscientemente, el mayor pasó sus brazos por la cintura del americano, rodeándola con ellos, y así pegar más su cuerpo al de él, mientras que el americano sólo pasaba sus manos sobre los hombros de él. El inglés se deleitaba del dulce sabor de esos labios que le volvía loco, dejándose llevar sólo un poco, para morderlos suavemente, lo que provocó que el menor soltara un suave quejido. Al momento en que Arthur escuchó eso… Las imágenes de Alfred que había fantaseado, llegaron a su mente, oh eso no era nada bueno, para nada bueno, si seguía así, perdería todo el control. Así que, se separó del menor, alejándose un poco de él. –B-bien… Es mejor que regreses yo… Me encargaré de esos papeles- Dijo mientras miraba a los mencionados, de nuevo evitando la mirada del menor. Alfred, un poco ya más convencido, asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta, pero se detuvo, pues había olvidado algo.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Arthur!- Giró otra vez para mirarlo. –Aparte de entregarte los papeles, también me mandaron a decirte, que los demás ya habían llegado, y que fueras para que la reunión iniciara- Dijo mientras que le miraba, el inglés le devolvió la mirada mientras que fruncía el ceño.

-¡¿Y apenas me lo dices zopenco?! ¡Llegaremos tarde!- Comenzó a caminar, pero... luego se detuvo, pensó que sería incómodo para él mismo ir junto con el americano, así que, sacudió su mano en señal de que el menor se fuese. –Adelántate tú, yo les echare un ojo a estos papeles- Dijo mientras que regresaba a su escritorio, Alfred no dio queja alguna, sólo lo afirmó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar.

-Está bien, pero no tardes mucho, entre más pronto acabemos con la reunión, más pronto podremos pasar tiempo juntos- Dijo para luego salir de la oficina del mayor. El inglés se recargó en su escritorio… Pensaba en eso, de que estaría con el americano… ¿Realmente sería buena idea eso? Pasar tiempo con él, cuando apenas si podía mirarlo… Al igual que contenerse, pero si no lo hacía, haría sentir mal al americano, y no quería eso, no quería ver triste a la persona que más amaba por su culpa ¡Haría lo mejor para que nada malo pasara!. Asintió ante esos pensamientos, miró los papeles, para luego negar, no tenía tiempo para ellos, debía de llegar a la reunión lo más pronto posible, así que, sin más comenzó a caminar hacía la sala en donde sería la reunión a paso rápido para poder llegar lo más pronto.

Luego de unos minutos, llegó a la sala en donde sería la reunión, y, efectivamente, todos ya estaban ahí: Alfred, Francis, Ivan y Yao. Caminó, de manera elegante, con la espalda totalmente recta, como todo un caballero y tomó asiento, sin dejar de tener aquella elegancia.

-Disculpa por haberles hecho esperar señores- Dijo mientras que miraba a los otros cuatro.

-Qué raro-aru, generalmente no eres tú el que llega tarde-aru…- Quien hablo era el chino Yao, fijando su mirada en él.

-Era… Estaba ocupado haciendo mi trabajo, aun así, lamento la tardanza- Dio un suspiro, aunque maldijo bajo a las fantasías sucias que había tenido. –Pero vamos, no esperemos más y empecemos con la reunión- Dijo con la mirada firme, aunque, seguía evitando la de Alfred, no podía mirarle, si no, aquéllas fantasías se harían presente otra vez en su mente.

-¡Bien! Entonces no hay que perder el tiempo e iniciar de una vez- Está vez, el que hablo fue el americano mientras que se colocaba de pie, poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa, giraba su cabeza a los lados, para ver a todos, al confirmar que "Todos" Estaban poniendo atención, decidió comenzar con la reunión, pero, no todos le estaban prestando atención, el único que no lo hacía era el inglés, quien sólo pensaba en los suaves labios que había besado hace un par de minutos. Mordió los suyos al momento en que recordó el quejido que había hecho el menor, aunque quizá hubiese lastimado al otro, le había encantado como se había escuchado, y… Quería escuchar más de esos, pero no precisamente sonidos de dolor, sino de placer. El inglés tragó pesado, otra vez estaba pensando en esas cosas, sacudió un poco su cabeza para "Sacar" esas ideas de su mente, colocó su brazo sobre la mesa para poder recargar su cabeza en su mano, su mirada estaba fija en el americano, viendo que hablaba, pero no escuchaba lo que decía, pues estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y más que nada, en sus fantasías con el americano, ya no solamente tenía las que había soñado, pues ahora había creado más, una y otra fantasía, en las cuales, era lo mismo, el americano gimiendo desenfrenadamente, mientras que el inglés complacía totalmente al menor, si seguía imaginando esas cosas, no podría estar tranquilo a lado del americano.

-¿Arthur?- La misma voz de siempre le sacó de sus pensamientos, volviendo a la realidad para luego fijar su mirada en aquéllos ojos azules que se encontraban enfrente, sonrió un poco, pues en los ojos del mayor, todo el rostro del estadounidense estaba completamente rojo, haciendo una cara de placer.

-¿Qué pasa?- Seguía viendo a Alfred de la misma manera, tenía un plan, escuchar su respuesta para luego aventársele encima y besarle como si no hubiese un mañana.

-Ya acabo la reunión, los demás ya se fueron… Te estaba llamando hace unos minutos… Pero no me hacías cosas- Dijo el Alfred, cuando el inglés escuchó eso, parpadeó varias veces… ¿¡Ya había terminado la reunión!? ¿¡Tan rápido!? No lo podía creer, sentía que apenas un par de minutos estaba el americano dando las explicaciones… ¿Se perdió de todo lo que hablaron?... Pero… ¿Qué fue de lo que habían hablado?. –Toda la reunión me estuviste viendo… Eso fue un poco incómodo- Había hecho una boquita de pez, el menor conocía bien al inglés, y él jamás le vería por tanto tiempo, mucho menos cuando estuviesen en una reunión, pero lo que le ponía más nervioso, era que la mirada con la que le veía, era una de deseo, como si estuviese desesperado por acostarse con el menor, aunque, la realidad no era tan diferente.

-Ah… Yo… Lo lamento mucho Alfred… Puede que quizá haya estado un poco distraído… Hehehe- Dijo mientras que pasaba una de sus manos por detrás de su nuca, intentando ocultar la realidad, Alfred se le acercó más al inglés, mirándole fijamente, eso hizo que el mayor se sintiera un poco incómodo. –Bueno… Eh…- Realmente, le ponía muy nervioso que el americano le viera así, rápidamente se colocó de pie y comenzó a caminar. –Si ya acabo, entonces será mejor que nos vayamos ya… Iré por mis cosas- Dijo igual rápido, para luego salir de aquella sala, el americano ladeó la cabeza un poco confundido, eso había sido muy rápido, pero no dijo nada, al contrario estaba feliz, ya que se supone que el inglés estaría ahora con él.

El inglés caminó a paso rápido hasta llegar a su oficina, de igual manera, entró rápidamente mientras que respiraba profundamente, debía de calmarse, no podía hacer indecente en ese momento… Cuando recordó algo, llevó su mano a su frente, golpeándola suavemente, recordó que debía de estar con el americano… Estar a su lado, le hacía volverse loco, no podría resistir, pero si no iba con él… Quizás el americano se pondría triste, y su relación podría estar en riesgo… ¿Qué haría? ¿Acepaba ir con el americano, aunque fuese una tortura para el inglés el resistirse? O ¿Negarse a ir con él, a pesar de que sabía que eso podría arruinar su relación? Tragó pesado, para luego dar un suspiro e ir por su maleta, no podría, no soportaría el perder a Alfred, no podría soportarlo perderlo otra vez. Negó varias veces, comenzando a caminar, con su maleta en manos, optó por la primera opción, daría lo mejor para contenerse, y estar con el menor como lo estaban antes de que el inglés tuviese esos sueños.

Luego de un par de minutos regresó a donde estaba el americano, mirándole a los ojos, con una sonrisa un poco torcida, ya que estaba nervioso.

-Bien… Ya podemos irnos…- Dijo para luego dar un suspiro, Alfred, quien estaba esperando al inglés sentando en una sillita, se levantó de un saltó mientras que sonreía, estaba muy feliz, pues temía que el inglés se negara a pasar tiempo con él, al saber que no fue nada así, se sentía tranquilo.

-Ya-hoo! Por fin tiempo para nosotros- Dijo Alfred mientras que metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, caminando a lado del inglés, éste, iba mordiéndose el labio, para calmarse, sólo llevaba unos segundos a lado del americano y ya quería alejarse, pero no podía hacer eso, era por el bien de Alfred.

-Así es… Al fin juntos- Dijo Arthur, intentando hablar de la forma más normal que podía, pero, aun así, se notaba el nerviosismo del mayor, pero al parecer, el americano no lo notó, ya que estaba muy feliz de poder estar con él.

Ambos salieron de aquél edificio y se dirigieron al hogar del menor, el cual, no quedaba tan lejos de ahí. El americano caminaba normalmente, con los brazos detrás de su cuello mientras que iba silbando una canción, en cambio, el inglés, iba arrastrando los pies, mordiendo una y otra vez su labio… ¿Realmente sería capaz de resistir?... Quizás, era sólo el trabajo, la presión que se presentaba por el trabajo y le reunión, quizás, si descansaba un poco, aquéllas locas fantasías desaparecerían, y podría pasar un día normal con su pareja. El inglés cerró los puños, seguro de que era eso, llegando, le diría al americano que necesitaría dormir. Al pensar en eso, se sentía un poco más relajado, pero eso no quiere decir que la ansiedad que sentía el mayor hubiese desaparecido.

Poco después, llegaron al hogar de Alfred, éste se acercó a la puerta para poder abrirla, entrando primero para luego dejar que el inglés pasará. Arthur se quedó unos segundo parado sin hacer nada, dio un sabe suspiro y entró, de manera lenta, pues, una vez que estuviese adentro, no podría salir, estaba consciente de eso, pero aun así se arriesgaría.

-Bien, puedes sentirte cómodo- Dijo Alfred mientras que comenzaba a quitarse la chaqueta, para los ojos del inglés, eso no era bueno, las cosas comenzaban a empezar mal.

-Ah… Si…- Dijo Arthur, intentando no mirar al americano, pero sus ojos le obligaban verle, mordiendo un poco más su labio, tanto, que salió sangre de éste. –Auch…- Se quejó en silencio mientras que llevaba una de sus mangas y limpiaba la sangre que había salido de su labio. -¡Ah sí! Alfred- Giró completamente la mirada para mirar al americano, éste ladeó la cabeza algo curioso, mirándole de igual forma. –Bueno… Me gustaría dormir un poco… Ya sabes, esto del trabajo y la reunión, estoy algo agotado, me gustaría tomar una siesta- Dijo mientras que sonreía levemente, para hacer más creíble lo que había dicho, al parecer funcionó, ya que el americano le creyó, había asentido con la cabeza y comenzó a dar unos pasos.

-Está bien, debes de estar muy cansado- Se le acercó a él y le tomó de la mano, sin poder evitarlo, el inglés se ruborizó ligeramente, tenía que evitar el menor contacto posible, pero… No podía negarle al americano cuando éste le tocara, pues el menor comenzaría a hacer un berrinche. Volvió a suspirar, tratando de relajarse, ya pronto podría dormir y las cosas estarían como antes.

-Gracias Alfred- Dijo Arthur, de manera "Tranquila" Para no levantar sospechas claro. Ambos comenzaron a subir los escalones, dirigiéndose a una habitación, específicamente, la habitación del americano. El inglés tragó pesado, había olvidado que Alfred, sólo tenía una habitación… Con una sola cama, lo que significaba que… Esa noche, tendría que dormir con él; con más razones debía de deshacerse de esa ansiedad, y por supuesto de esas fantasías.

Continuaron caminando, para cuando llegaron a la habitación, Alfred abrió la puerta para que Arthur entrara, así fue, Arthur entró a la habitación, un poco lento, rogando mentalmente porque cuando despertara, todo estuviese a la normalidad. Éste caminó hasta la cama para sentarse en ella, seguido del americano, el inglés amaba mucho al estadounidense, pero en ese momento, quería que estuviese lejos de él.

-Bien… Entonces, dormiré un poco… ¿De acuerdo?- Miró al menor, indicando con su mirada a que se fuera de ahí, pero Alfred no le había puesto atención, pues dicha atención estaba fijada en los labios de Arthur, oh… Eso le ponía la piel de gallina al inglés, tragó pesado nuevamente, desviando un poco la mirada. -¿Qué pasa?...- Preguntó mientras que miraba al americano de reojo.

-Tienes… Sangre en el labio…- Dijo Alfred mientras que señalaba su propio labio, indiciando en qué lugar era el que sangraba de los labios de Arthur. Cuando lo escuchó, llevó una mano a sus labios, tocándolos y afirmando, que estaban sangrando, pasó su lengua por sobre ellos y quitó la sangre que había ahí.

-Ah sí, no te preocupes… Mordí "Accidentalmente" mi labio… Pero no es nada gra…- Arthur giró su cabeza para mirarle, pero, cuando lo hizo vio que el rostro de Alfred estaba muy cercas del suyo, de inmediato se puso nervioso, pero no hizo nada, estaba inmóvil, sólo veía como el rostro del menor se iba acercando más y más al suyo… Hasta que, dicha distancia desapareció, pues los labios del americano estaban sobre los del inglés. Cuando Arthur sintió eso, comenzó a desesperarse, debía de separarlo de él y rápido, alzó sus manos en plan de separar el rostro del menor… Pero, ya era tarde, aquélla ansiedad era mucho más grande, así que, le ganó a su lado moral. Sus manos, las cuales estaban alzadas, llevó una de ellas a la nuca del menor, para así pegar más sus labios contra los suyos, profundizando más aquél beso, y sin espera alguna o permiso alguno, adentró su lengua a la cavidad bocal del menor. Por parte del americano, éste estaba sorprendido, normalmente el inglés siempre pedía permiso para juguetear con su lengua, pero esa vez, no lo hizo, no creyó que fuese importante eso; así que, aceptó el juego del inglés, comenzando a tocar la lengua del otro con la suya mientras que pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del mayor. Y, gracias a la bendita gravedad, el menor se cayó hacía atrás, cayendo sobre la cama y con el inglés encima de él. Arthur se separó un poco, para mirar a Alfred debajo de él, relamió sus labios, verlo debajo de él, se veía tan exquisito, tan adorable, sentía que le pedía a gritos que le hiciera suyo, y así sería, claro que lo haría. Le miró unos instantes, para luego acercar sus manos a los anteojos que el menor tenía, quitándoselos y dejándolos en una mesita que estaba a lado de la cama. Y nuevamente se le acercó para besar sus labios apasionadamente, adentrándose otra vez a su boca y enrollando una y otra vez su lengua, dando pequeñas mordidas a los labios del americano.

-Hmmm… Nmm… Hnmm…- Sonidos como esos se escuchaban cuando sus lenguas se tocaban, al igual que, débiles jadeos por parte de Alfred, salían de su boca, lo cual, le volvía loco al inglés, más, quería más, no sólo quería escuchar esos débiles jadeos, quería escucharlo gritar de placer. Al momento en que el inglés dejó los labios del americano, un hilo de salivaba unía sus labios con los del menor, pero, cuando vio el rostro sonrojado de Alfred, la saliva que había caído a lado de sus labios y ver que estaba jadeando por la falta de oxígeno, inmediatamente, el inglés se prendió, pues, era exactamente… No, era mucho mejor que en sus fantasías, por fin, podía verlo de esa manera, no daría un paso atrás, seguiría, claro que lo haría, la cordura del mayor pareció haber desaparecido, ahora, sólo quería tocar, besar, morder, lamer y marcar cada parte del cuerpo del joven americano; así que, comenzó por besar su mejilla, lamiéndola hasta llegar al oído del menor, comenzando a lamerlo y morderlo con suavidad.

En cambio, Alfred, estaba un poco… Estaba demasiado sorprendido, el inglés nunca le había besado con tanta pasión, ni haberle visto con tanto deseo y lujuria. Un escalofrío le recorrió por toda su espalda al momento en que el inglés comenzó a besar su oído, mordió suavemente su labio, no sabía que era sensible en aquél lugar.

-Ah… A-Arthur… N-no hagas eso…Mmm…- Habló Alfred entre tartamudeos, aunque, debía de admitir que eso que hacía Arthur, de alguna manera se sentía muy bien para el americano. Y como si no hubiese escuchado lo que dijo, ignoró las palabras del menor, dejando poco a poco su oído, ahora, se concentró en el cuello, suave y delicioso cuello del menor, deslizó su lengua desde arriba, lamiendo cada parte de éste, poco después, comenzó a morderlo, fingiendo ser un vampiro, ya que dejaba marcas por todo su cuello, succionaba la piel de él con algo de fuerza, haciendo varios chupetones en su cuello. El menor cerraba los ojos, por el placer y dolor que sentía cuando succionaba, al saber que éste le estaba dejando marcas, se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pues ya sabía lo que seguiría después. Estiró su cuello por inercia, aventando suavemente su cabeza hacía atrás, se sentía nervioso, demasiado de hecho, pero, una parte de él, específicamente, la mayor parte de él, deseaba lo mismo que el inglés deseaba, pero la otra parte, tenía miedo, miedo de lo que sentiría, lo que le ponía un tanto inquieto.

-Arthur… E-eso duele un p-poco…- Dijo Alfred mientras que alzaba un poco su mirada para ver al inglés, la cual, estaba rojiza, notando, sólo un poco el placer que el mayor le otorgaba.

-¿Eh?... Ah… Sorry- Debía de ser cuidadoso, igual no quería causarle daño al americano, como disculpa, pasó su lengua sobre las marcas y chupetones que había hecho, repartiendo suaves besos por todo su cuello; mientras que sus manos, comenzaban a desabotonar los botones de la camisa del menor, lo que hizo que Alfred se pusiera aún más nervioso, no pasó ni un minuto, para que el inglés terminara de desabotonar la camisa del menor, pero no se la quitó, sólo la separó para poder ver el pecho del menor, el cual, jamás había visto desnudo. Nuevamente se relamió los labios, eso, no era buena señal para Alfred.

-Arthur no… D-detente por favor…- Dijo Alfred en un hilo de voz, pero, Arthur estaba tan perdido en aquélla lujuria que no volvió a escuchar al americano, admiró con atención el pecho de éste, se inclinó un poco hacía él, besando la clavícula de él, igual que el cuello, mordió de aquí y allá, no tan fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para dejar marcas en él, dijo que marcaría todo el cuerpo del americano, no estaba jugando cuando se lo propuso. –A-ah… N-no…- Apretó los ojos con algo de fuerza, Alfred podía empujar a Arthur, golpearlo si quisiera, pero en ese momento, todas las fuerzas sobrenaturales que el menor tenía, parecieron desaparecer, era como si fuera la persona más débil en ese preciso momento, lo único que podía hacer, era aferrarse a las sábanas de la cama, apretándolas con fuerza. El inglés miró de reojo todas las expresiones que Alfred hacía, le parecía lo más adorable del mundo, pero, sabía que aquéllas expresiones podían ser mucho mejor. Bajó lentamente, hasta el pecho de él, deslizando su lengua hasta llegar a los pezones del menor. Se les quedó viendo por un par de segundo, para luego, dar unos cuantos besos en ellos, lo que hizo que el americano se estremeciera, sentir los suaves labios del inglés en aquél lugar, se sentía muy bien… Pero había hablado demasiado pronto, pues, luego de aquéllos besos, sintió unas mordidas, lo que le hicieron arquear la espalda, y, soltando el primer gemido.

El inglés cuando escuchó ese gemido, se quedó boquiabierto, lo comparó con el que había escuchado en sus fantasías, pero claro, ese gemido que había escuchado hacer unos segundos, era mil veces mejor al que había soñado, así que, rodeó la punta de su pezón con su boca, comenzando a pasar su lengua por éste, después lo mordía y al final, succionaba, como si fuese un bebé, y estuviese tomando leche. Al momento en que el menor sintió eso, abrió sus ojos hasta el borde, comenzando a gemir con mayor frecuencia.

-Ah… Ah… A-Arthur Nomhg… Ah… D-de… Deten… Ah…- Alfred intentaba detener a Arthur, pero los gemidos no le dejaban hablar, lo cual, al inglés le encantaba. El americano llevó sus manos sobre su boca, en un intento de callarse, pero, no funcionaba del todo. Arthur continuaba succionando y mordiendo su pezón, mientras con su mano, apretaba al otro y lo estiraba un poco. Al escuchar menos gemidos por parte del americano, alzó la mirada, viendo que éste estaba tapando su boca con sus manos, y eso, no le pareció bien al inglés.

-Vamos Alfred, quiero escucharte- Dijo, para luego llevar ambas manos y tomar las muñecas de Alfred, llevándolas a los costados, así, atrapando sus manos e impidiéndole que las moviera, cuando hizo eso, los gemidos salían de la boca del menor, uno tras otro, cuando el inglés escuchó eso, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro, así era como quería escuchar al menor. Nuevamente mordió su pezón, acorralándolo entre sus dientes, para así, estirarlo un poco, lo que hizo que el americano diera un gemido un poco más fuerte. Al parecer, el inglés había cambiado su música favorita, ahora, era aquéllos gemidos que dejaba salir el menor, más, quería más, escuchar más, mucho más. Dejó en paz el pecho del norteamericano, para ir bajando lentamente, lamiendo cada parte del menor, al igual que mordía, dejando marcas aquí y allá. Para así, llegar al abdomen de Alfred, repartió suaves besos en él, el cual se contraía al recibir los besos, eso le encantaba al inglés. Igual que todo, lo mordió, para dejar marcas, marcas que significaban que el americano era del inglés. Suficiente de besos, para el mayor eso no era suficiente, dejó las muñecas del menor, para bajar sus manos y dirigirlas al pantalón de éste, comenzando a desabotonarlo con algo de desesperación.

Pero, cuando el menor sintió las acciones del inglés, se sonrojó mucho más, llevando sus manos a su pantalón y evitando que el otro lo bajara, negó con la cabeza mientras que cerraba los ojos.

-Ah…. N-no… Hagas eso…- Dijo Alfred mientras que le miraba de una manera muy… Indefensa ¿Cómo quería que se contuviera si le miraba de esa manera? –T-tengo miedo…- Pasó uno de sus brazos para cubrir su rostro, el menor si quería hacer esa clase de cosas con el mayor, pero le daba demasiado miedo lo que podría sentirse. Al ver eso Arthur, su mirada traviesa desapareció, para remplazarla por una mirada tierna, de verdad, el americano era muy tierno. Pasó su mano por sobre su brazo, alejándolo del rostro del americano para luego, plantar un beso sobre su frente.

-No tienes por qué temer… Haré lo mejor que pueda para no hacerte daño…- Dijo Arthur, intentando animar al menor, Alfred alzó un poco su mirada, para fijarla en los ojos verdes del mayor.

-¿D-de verdad?...- Preguntó, Arthur asintió con la cabeza, Alfred no dio una respuesta lo que le desesperaba mucho al inglés, no podría contenerse por mucho tiempo. Pero sólo un par de segundos pasaron, para que el cuello del inglés fuese rodeado por los brazos americanos, al igual que los labios de éste se pegaban a los del británico. El inglés se sintió aliviado al sentir eso, pues era obvio que su respuesta era afirmativa, correspondió a su beso, intentando hacerlo lo más dulce y tierno posible. Al momento en que se separaron, Alfred fijó su mirada, decidido, en el inglés. –D-de acuerdo… P-puedes continuar…- Alejó su otra mano del pantalón, dándole todo permiso de hacer lo que quisiera con él. Arthur sonrió de lado, para luego volver a besar su frente.

-Thank you- Agradeció el inglés, para luego, continuar con su tarea, pasó nuevamente su manos sobre el pantalón del menor, comenzando a bajarlo lentamente y con cuidado, dejando a la vista poco a poco las piernas de éste. Al verlas, el inglés mordió su labio, sin duda, esas piernas le encantaban, como deseaba marcarlas igual. Deslizó sus manos sobre ellas, haciendo que el americano se estremeciera mucho más, al ver eso, el inglés ladeó su sonrisa, así que, tomó una de ellas, y sin espera alguna, la mordió, la beso, y por ende, la marco. Hizo lo mismo en cada lugar de ambas piernas, no dejó ni un lugar sin marcar, mientras tanto, el americano arqueaba su espalda, apretando fuertemente las sábanas y claro, gimiendo con fuerza. Debido al placer que el inglés lebrindaba, poco a poco, el miembro del menor, se endurecía, cuando sintió eso, de inmediato se puso rojo, pasando sus manos sobre sus ojos, no quería ver la cara del inglés.

-Ah…. N-no veas…- Dijo Alfred, pero era inevitable, el inglés ya había visto eso, pero le parecía tierno en cierta parte, ver que el americano se había puesto así por las acciones que el mayor hacía, le hacía sentir honrado, halagado, eso es lo que quería, que se pusiera de esa manera sólo con él.

-Alfred~ Te estás poniendo duro- Dijo el inglés mientras que pasaba uno de sus dedos sobre la tela de la ropa interior del americano, comenzando a deslizarlo lentamente, torturando al menor. Alfred mordió su labio mientras que apretaba más sus manos contra su rostro, lo que decía el inglés no le ayudaba de mucho, menos, las acciones de éste. Al momento de sentir su dedo, arqueó nuevamente su espalda, por inercia alejó sus manos de su rostro y se aferró otra vez a las sábanas, dejando salir gemidos un poco más fuertes.

De nuevo, el inglés se quedó boquiabierto al escuchar esos gemidos, vaya que sabía el americano como excitar al inglés, quería ver que tan fuerte gemía éste, así que, tomó los boxers de Alfred, y sin piedad los bajó completamente, dejando al descubierto el miembro de él. El inglés miró atentamente aquélla zona, para luego mirar al americano, el cual estaba completamente desnudo, sólo, tenía su camisa pero desabotonada, nuevamente lo comparó al de sus fantasías, y como siempre, era mil veces mejor la realidad que en su mente, ver al americano tan inocente, tan indefenso, tan sexy, el inglés se haría adicto a su amante si seguía mostrando aquél comportamiento tan sumiso. Pasó sus manos sobre el miembro del menor, rodeándolo con ambas manos, para así, comenzar a estimularlo, primero lento y con cuidado, esperaría a que el menor perdiera igual la cabeza y suplicara por más, mucho más. Al momento en que Alfred sintió las manos del otro en su miembro, abrió los ojos hasta el borde, si antes las mordidas y lamidas del inglés se sentían bien, eso, dios, el americano sentía que se moría del placer. Tal y como lo quería el inglés, poco a poco, el menor iba consumiéndose por aquél delicioso placer, por aquélla lujuria que a poco iba cubriendo al menor; alzó su mirada para fijarla en el mayor, su mirada se veía un tanto suplicante.

-Arthur… Más… Hmm… H-hazlo más r-rápido… Ah… Ah…. Hmm…- Apenas si pudo formular aquello, debido a los gemidos, que como siempre le impedían el hablar bien. Cuando Arthur lo escuchó, tragó pesado, era justo lo que quería escuchar, apretó con algo de fuerza su miembro, haciendo que el otro diera un gran gemido, casi en forma de un suave grito.

-Así que quieres más ¿Eh?- Le miró con lujuria. –Claro que te daré más- Dejó el miembro del americano, para luego acercarse a él y… Comenzar a darle besos, suaves y delicados besos, para después, comenzar a pasar su lengua por su miembro, desde la punta hasta la base, una tras otra vez, haciendo gemir más al menor, luego de haber hecho eso, introdujo completamente el miembro del menor en su boca, comenzando a lamerlo un poco más rápido.

-Ah… A-Arthur… Hmm…- Gemía y jadeaba el menor mientras que pasaba sus manos sobre la cabeza del inglés, pasando sus dedos sobre los rubios cabellos de éste, intentando darle caricias al otro. Sentir los dedos del americano en su cabello… Se sentía realmente bien para el inglés, de hecho, cualquiera roce que recibiera del menor, le encantaba. Para complacer más al americano, mordió suavemente la punta de éste, para comenzar a succionar de manera lenta, quería que éste se corriera, quería ver la cara que haría en ese momento. El cual, no tendría que esperar mucho, ya que el miembro del americano estaba muy excitado, que en cualquier momento podría correrse, más fácil por las acciones del inglés.

Succionaba y succionaba el miembro del americano, cada vez más fuerte, dándole mordidas un tanto fuerte, pasaba su lengua por la punta de su miembro, en espera a que éste se corriese, vaya que era un poco resistente el menor. Mientras tanto Alfred, soltaba más y más gemidos, apretaba el cabello del inglés cuando sentía las mordidas, estiraba su cuello por el placer que le brindaba el mayor; si seguía así, se correría muy pronto, pero eso era lo que el inglés quería. Así que, succionó más fuerte, al igual que dio mordidas más fuertes. Sacó el miembro del americano de su boca, y, como si fuese una paleta, comenzó a lamerlo, aunque no estuviese dentro de su boca, lo succionaba.

-Mhg…. Ah… A-Arthur…. No… Y-ya no mmm….- Empujó débilmente la cabeza del inglés, intentando que éste dejara de hacer eso, pero el inglés se negó, mordiéndole otra vez para que le dejara, haciendo que el menor se estremeciera más. –Arthur ah… N-no aguataré… M-mucho tiempo ah… ahh…- Le advirtió, pensó que si le decía eso, el inglés le dejaría, pero fue todo lo contrario, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro al escuchar las palabras del menor, nuevamente succionó y mordió, dando a entender que realmente quería que éste se corriera. El americano mordió otra vez uno de sus dedos intentando calmarse para no correrse, pero era algo imposible, las acciones que hacía el inglés, se sentía tan bien, gotillas de un líquido comenzaban a salir del miembro del menor. Tapó su rostro con sus manos, intentando retener aquél líquido que pedía a gritos ser liberado, pero, no pudo contenerlo mucho tiempo, así que se corrió, arqueando la espalda a la vez en que soltaba un gemido muy agudo. Por suerte, el inglés alejó su rostro cuando éste se corrió, rápidamente alzó la mirada para observar al americano, quien se encontraba jadeando, un poco de aquél líquido le había caído en el rostro, manchando igual un poco su pecho y abdomen, eso había sido vergonzoso para el americano, no quería ver al inglés a los ojos. Pero, el mayor se percató de ello, nuevamente pasó sus manos sobre las del menor, quitándolas de su rostro para verlo, todo sonrojado, apenado y lascivo. Al ver que el rostro del americano tenía un poco de aquél líquido, se le acercó y con su lengua limpió el mencionado, poniendo más rojo a Alfred.

-Por lo que veo, se sintió muy bien ¿Eh?- Dijo Arthur mientras que admiraba el rostro del menor, en cambio Alfred, se encogió de hombros, quería golpearle, darle un buen puñetazo, pero no debía, era su pareja ¿Qué persona golpea a su amante cuando están teniendo sexo? Claro que no podía, giró la cabeza hacía un costado, asintió con la cabeza para afirmar lo que el mayor había dicho.

-Ah… Si… Se sintió muy bien…- Dijo Alfred mientras que miraba de reojo a Arthur, Arthur sonrió al escuchar su respuesta, se le acercó besó nuevamente sus labios, un beso dulce claro. Para cuando se separaron, el inglés pegó la nariz con la del americano, mirando fijamente los ojos azules de él.

-Bien… ¿Listo para lo que sigue?- Preguntó el inglés, prepararía el interior del americano, pero antes de hacer eso, necesitaba el permiso del menor, no quería hacer algo contra su voluntad, aunque, si éste se negaría… Quizá igual lo haría, debido que estaba desesperado por hacer suyo al menor. Pero no tuvo de qué preocuparse, ya que el americano asintió lentamente con la cabeza, intentando sonreír como siempre lo hacía.

-Si… Sólo… T-ten cuidado por favor…- Dijo Alfred mientras miraba al inglés, para que su respuesta fuera más creíble, separó las piernas, para que el inglés hiciera lo suyo, a su vez, intentaba normalizar su respiración. Arthur se sorprendió cuando vio las acciones del menor, pero de cierta forma le hacía sentirse feliz, se le acercó y le volvió a besar para darle confianza, asintiendo con la cabeza para afirmar las palabras de éste.

Llevó tres dedos a su boca, para luego introducirlos en ésta y ensalivarlos. Una vez que los ensalivó lo suficiente, los bajó hasta la entrada del americano, se quedó quieto por un instante, luego dio un suspiro y acercó el primer dedo a la entrada del americano, acarició a la dicha con su dedo, deslizándolo hacia los lados, para luego, por fin, introducir el primer dedo, con cuidado y lentitud. A su vez, el americano se estremecía con fuerza, pero cuando sintió que el dedo del inglés entró en su interior, abrió sus ojos como platos, sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, pasó sus manos sobre sus ojos y los cubrió con ellas.

-Ah… A-Arthur… D-duele… D-duele…. Ah… Ah… Ahhh…- Dijo Alfred, apenas en un hilo de voz, entre jadeos, pues al momento en que sintió su dedo, su respiración se aceleró demasiado. Arthur se preocupó de inmediato al ver al menor así, rápidamente se le acercó y secó las lágrimas con un par de besos, intentaba calmar al menor.

-Shh… Tranquilo… Sólo respira hondo- Le indicó Arthur, Alfred obedeció y comenzó a respirar profundamente, calmando un poco su respiración agitada, los besos que el mayor le daba, le sacaban unas sonrisas, debido a que éste era demasiado cosquilludo. Cuando vio que el americano se había calmado, introdujo más su dedo, de la misma manera, lento y con cuidado, para así, terminar de introducir el primero dedo, al parecer al menor no le había sido tan incómodo está vez, ya que no le dolió mucho, al darse cuando de eso, comenzó a mover su dedo a los costados, lento, acostumbrando a la entrada de éste. Mientras, Alfred seguía estremeciéndose, arqueando una tras otra vez su espalda; poco a poco la incomodidad se iba esfumando, dejando en su lugar un gran placer, Arthur se dio cuenta de ello, ya que los gemidos de Alfred ya no sonaban tan dolorosos, se notaba que lo estaba disfrutando, así que comenzó a mover más su dedo, dando suaves golpecitos en su interior, lo que le hacían sentir pequeños espasmos al menor. El inglés ladeó su sonrisa al ver así al menor, quería escuchar más de esos gemidos que le volvían loco. Comenzó a introducir un segundo dedo, está vez, un poco más rápido, moviendo ambos dedos en círculo, dando estocadas un poco más fuertes, se sentía bien, tanto para el americano como el inglés, según éste, el interior de Alfred era suave, demasiado, esa suavidad le encantaba.

-Ah… N-no tan r-rápido… Hmmm…- Gimió Alfred, a pesar de que se sentía bien, aún no lograba acostumbrarse del todo a los dedos del inglés, pero al parecer fue ignorado por éste, ya que no disminuyó la velocidad ni la fuerza, al contrario, pareció que lo había incrementado.

-¿Eeeh? ¿Pero qué dices?- Dijo Arthur mientras que se acercaba el rostro del menor, y le miraba de cercas, en su mirada se podía ver el deseo que tenía por adentrarse en el interior del menor. –Si ve que te gusta mucho~- Le susurró en el oído. –Además, eres muy suave por dentro- Alfred al momento en que escuchó eso, se avergonzó demasiado, era penoso para el menor escuchar eso de parte del inglés, pero éste, estaba ya perdido en la lujuria, pues ya había comenzado a hablarle sucio al menor.

-Eh… N-no digas ah… e-eso…- Nuevamente pasó sus manos sobre su rostro, pero sólo verlo de esa manera, el inglés le encendía mucho más, ante sus ojos, todas las acciones que el menor hacía, le parecían algo realmente adorable. Solamente sonrió satisfecho y siguió moviendo sus dos dedos, hacía movimiento de tijera. Hacía esos movimientos una y otra vez mientras que admiraba las reacciones que tenían estos movimientos en Alfred, los cuales eran gemidos y estremecimientos, al igual que a veces éste se retorcía del placer, poco a poco para el americano no era suficiente sus dos dedos, tal vez ni los tres lo serían. Pero sin que éste pidiera más, el inglés introdujo un tercer y último dedo, golpeando varias veces el interior de éste, con cierta velocidad. A la vez que el americano gemía cada vez más fuerte, aferrándose nuevamente a las sábanas, inconscientemente comenzaba a mover de manera ligera sus caderas, haciendo un poco más rápido y fuertes los movimientos que el inglés hacía con su dedo, debido a que al americano, comenzaba a gustarle aquélla sensación de los dedos golpeando su interior. El inglés se dio cuenta de ello, se sintió feliz al momento en que vio las caderas del otro moverse por sí solas, eso significaba que le gustaba, pero no quería sólo hacerse la idea, quería escucharlo venir de parte del americano.

-Hey Alfred… ¿Se siente bien?- Preguntó Arthur sin dejar de mover sus dedos, no recibió respuesta de inmediato, ya que el menor estaba concentrado en gemir y disfrutar de los movimientos que éste hacía, pero no tardó mucho, alzando un poco su mirada, totalmente ruborizada. El americano sonrió un poco, pero esa sonrisa no era la que siempre solía hacer, está vez era un poco diferente, ya que con ella daba a entender lo bien que se sentía. Arthur al ver dicha sonrisa, tragó de manera pesada.

-Ah… Hmm… Si… ¡Ah~! Se siente muy bieeen… Ah…- Alargaba un poco las palabras, ya que los gemidos se combinaban con éstas. El inglés se estremeció fuertemente al escucharlo decir eso de esa manera, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan excitado por sólo escuchar unas simples palabras, con gemidos claro. –A-Arthur….- Con mucho trabajo, pasó su mano sobre la muñeca del inglés, para que detuviera aquéllos movimientos. –H-hazlo ya… Ah… L-los dedos no s-son suficiente hmm… Q-quiero sentirte d-dentro de mi…- Le dijo de manera suplicante mientras que jadeaba un poco, estaba en lo último de su límite, si el inglés le haría suyo, que lo hiciera ya o se volvería loco. El inglés se quedó con la boca abierta cuando el menor lo dijo, no se esperaba que él dijera eso, ni siquiera en sus fantasías lo había pensado. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero al momento en que lo hizo, volvió a tragar, para luego asentir. Claro que lo haría, no debía de pedírselo dos veces. Sacó lentamente sus dedos del interior del americano, quien arqueó nuevamente su espalda al sentir que ellos salían. El inglés se le acercó y besó primero sus labios, dicho beso fue correspondido inmediato por el menor.

Arthur se separó un poco de Alfred, para llevar sus manos a su pantalón, comenzando a desabotonarlo, rápidamente lo bajó junto con la ropa interior, sólo lo suficiente, tomando su miembro, el cual, estaba más que listo para ser introducido en la entrada del americano. Pasó las piernas del menor a los costados de su cadera, juntando un poco más su cuerpo contra el suyo. Alfred alzó su mirada para observar con atención lo que el inglés hacía, mientras que pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Arthur, aferrándose suavemente a él. Éste, con mucho cuidado, comenzó a introducir la punta de su miembro en la entrada palpitante del estadounidense, soltando un gemido al sentir lo estrecho que era, a su vez, el americano se volvió a estremecer, está vez más fuerte, apretando la camisa del inglés con sus manos al igual que sus ojos, nuevamente lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos azules del menor, daba jadeos pesados, debido a la incomodidad y dolor que sentía en ese momento. Otra vez Arthur notó aquéllas lágrimas, se detuvo un momento y pasó sus manos sobre las mejillas de éste, para limpiar las lágrimas que corrían en ella, para luego plantar un beso en cada una, intentando darle confianza a él. El americano sonrió un poco, aunque su sonrisa estaba un tanto torcida. El inglés tomó la mano del americano con una de las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos con los del menor, luego la jaló suavemente para besarla, haciendo que el americano se pusiera un poco más rojito. Alfred mordió suavemente su labio, el inglés estaba siendo muy amable con él, y eso le parecía muy tierno. Dio un suave suspiro, y, decidió mover su cadera hacía adelante, haciendo que el inglés se adentrara más a su interior, al hacer eso, el americano gimió otra vez de manera aguda. Arthur se sorprendió al momento en que el otro había hecho eso, sonrió ligeramente, Alfred igual estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, el inglés besó de nuevo los labios del norteamericano, pero está vez, de manera dulce, para luego pegar su frente con la del menor y mirarle directo a los ojos.

-Tranquilo Alfred… Ugh… Yo me encargó de lo demás- dijo, para luego besar nuevamente sus labios y alejarse un poco de él. –Tú sólo disfrútalo love- Dio un suspiro y continuó adentrándose, poco a poco, y con cuidado, para dentro de poco, terminar de introducirse completamente dentro del americano, tanto el americano como el inglés, se encontraban jadeando, para ambos el estar así de unidos, se sentía muy bien. El inglés esperaría a que el menor se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro de él, por lo mientras Arthur deslizaba una de sus manos por el rostro del menor, sonriendo de manera gentil, aunque por culpa de la ansiedad del mayor hubieran terminado así, a Arthur siempre había querido hacer eso, mucho antes de que él y Alfred fueran pareja, en aquél momento en que se había dado cuenta de los sentimiento que sentía por el estadounidense, que no eran de padre a hijo, o de hermano mayor a hermano menor.

El inglés mordió nuevamente su labio, ya no resistiría más, quería moverse, moverse si piedad alguna, pero tampoco quería causarle daño al menor, aunque no aguantase. Poco después, notó que los quejidos y gemidos de dolor que el americano hacía, desaparecieron, comenzando sólo a gemir de la misma manera en la que lo hacía antes, con un adorable tonó, según el inglés, sabía que ya estaba listo, eso y porque el americano comenzaba a buscar el placer, comenzando a moverse ligeramente hacía adelante y hacía atrás. Arthur tomó con firmeza la cadera del menor, para luego comenzar a moverse poco a poco, haciendo que Alfred se estremeciera más, al igual que apretaba un poco más fuerte la camisa del otro, pero no se quejó, al contrario, en su mismo rostro se notaba que le gustaba mucho aquélla sensación del mayor dentro de él.

Más gemidos, provenientes del inglés y del americano, comenzaban a resonar por la habitación, pero claro, los que más se escuchaban eran los del americano. Mediante iban creciendo los gemidos del americano, iba incrementando la fuerza y velocidad con la que el inglés daba estocadas, complaciendo más al otro.

Alfred abrió un poco sus ojos, para mirar al inglés, dándose cuenta de que el inglés estaba totalmente vestido, eso le pareció algo injusto. Tomó aire para poder hablar, intentando evitar los gemidos y jadeos que se escapaban de su boca, lo cual fue un tanto inútil.

-Ah… A-Arthur… Q-quítate la camisa… Hmm…- Dijo entre jadeos el americano, por lo menos quería ver el pecho desnudo del inglés, éste se sorprendió un poco ante la petición que le había indicado el otro, pero no le contradijo, cumpliría cualquier capricho del menor. Llevó sus manos a la camisa de él, comenzando a desabotonarla, pero sin dejar de moverse, poco después, terminó de desabotonar los botones, comenzando a quitársela, una vez que hizo eso, la aventó a su lado, para así, estar sin camisa. El americano sonrió satisfecho al ver que le había obedecido, se levantó sólo un poco para poder abrazar al otro, haciendo que ambas pieles de ellos chocaran, lo cual, a los dos les encantaba. –Perfecto…- Murmuró bajito, pasó sus manos por el cabello del inglés, acercándose un poco al oído de éste. –P-puedes seguir…- Le indicó, el mayor se estremeció un poco al escuchar la voz del otro tan cercas de su oído, pero sin pensarlo, Arthur continuó moviéndose, pero está vez más rápido que antes, haciendo que los gemidos del otro volvieran a presentarse. Debido a que el rostro del americano estaba cercas al oído del inglés, sonaban justo en ese lugar, y por supuesto que a Arthur le gustaba eso, poder escuchar mejor, le daban ganas de ir más rápido para que aquéllos gemidos incrementaran en volumen. Y así fue, salía y entrada de manera rápida del interior del menor, tal y como quería, los gemidos que tanto le volvían loco fueron más fuertes.

Mientras que Alfred, se aferraba al cuello del inglés, también, paseaba sus manos por la espalda del inglés, acariciándolo con ellas, aunque a veces le rasguñaba, en intentos de mantener la calma. Nada de eso funcionó cuando el inglés aumentó la velocidad, sólo le hacía gemir más y más, cada una de las estocadas que el inglés daba en su interior se sentía muy bien para el joven estadounidense, tanto, que no pudo resistir más, volviéndose a correr.

El americano se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras que pasaba sus manos sobre su rostro, para cubrirla, era vergonzoso que el él se hubiese corrido ya dos veces. Se encontraba jadeando un poco rápido, y, aunque el mayor se hubiese tenido por eso momento, unos cuantos gemidos salían de su boca.

-¿Tan rápido?...- Murmuró Arthur mientras que ladeaba la cabeza hacía a uno de los lados, haciendo que el menor se avergonzará más.

-C-calla…- Igual, murmuró Alfred con cierta timidez por lo que había pasado. Poco a poco alejó sus manos de su rostro, con la idea de que ya había acabado todo, pues el inglés estaba saliendo lentamente de su interior, nuevamente, hacía gemir débilmente al americano. Al momento en que el inglés salió por completo del interior del americano, éste dio un suspiro de cansancio. –E-eso fue muy…- Alfred no terminó de hablar, pues el inglés le interrumpió.

-Oh no Alfred, aún no acabamos- Sonrió de manera traviesa, para luego, tomar a Alfred de los brazos y de la cadera, para hacer que éste girara, dándole la espalda al mayor.

-What…?- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el americano había dado la vuelta, posicionado en cuatro. Parpadeó un par de veces, y cuando se dio cuenta de la posición embarazosa en la que estaba, alzó la mirada mientras que abría la boca a punto de lazar alguna palabra, pero en su lugar, fue un gemido fuerte, pues el inglés había vuelto a entrar al interior del americano en una sola estocada, y sin espera alguna, continuó penetrando el interior de éste. En esa posición el inglés podía moverse mejor, dando estocadas más fuertes y veloces, y por ende, hacían gemir más fuerte a Alfred. –Ah… Ah… Hmm… N-no…. N-no tan p-profundo ah…- Intentó decir mientras que recargaba su rostro contra la cama, cerraba con fuerza sus ojos. Arthur ladeó la cabeza, aún con aquélla sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, se arrimó más al americano, para acercarse ahora él, al oído del menor.

-¿Qué no vaya tan profundo? ¡Tonterías!- Dijo Arthur sin dejar de golpear con fuerza el interior del americano. –Ya te lo dije Alfred, se siente muy bien estando dentro de ti, no me detendré por nada- Fue lo último que dijo para luego dedicarse a mordisquear nuevamente el cuello estadounidense, pero está vez por la parte de atrás. Y bueno, como todas las palabras de antes del inglés, no ayudaban en nada al americano, no podía quejarse, ya que no estaba en contra, y porque los gemidos y jadeos no le dejaban hablar, pero aun así lo intentó.

-No… A-ah… D-dig… Digas… ¡Ah!- No terminó de completar la frase, pues había sentido aquéllas mordidas, arqueó la espalda como resultado de dichas mordidas. Con las mordidas y las estocadas del mayor, el menor se correría otra vez. Pegó más su rostro contra la cama, para evitar que más gemidos salieran de su boca, pero el inglés daba tan fuertes y profundas estocadas, que aunque su boca estuviese cubierta por la cama, los gemidos se escuchaban de todos modos.

El inglés sonrió aún más al ver los intentos fallidos del americano, continuó mordiendo su nuca, igual marcando como todo lo demás, sin dejar de moverse claro. Pero, entre esas estocadas, una de ellas llegó más a fondo, tocando aquél punto que era demasiado sensible, lo que provocó que el americano abriera sus ojos hasta el borde, gimiendo más fuerte que nunca, se había aferrado otra vez a las sábanas, pero esta vez el agarre era más fuerte. Arthur se dio cuenta de ello, se había sorprendido por el cambio tan repentino del menor, se quedó pensando por un tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta del porque había pasado eso en el americano.

-Así que ahí está el punto…- Murmuró para así mismo, para luego pasar sus manos por la cadera del americano y sostenerla firmemente, así pudo dar estocadas más fuerte, alcanzando aquél punto que había tocado hace unos instantes. Fue cuestión de segundos para que los gemidos del americano incrementaran, si es que eso se podía, uno tras otro, fuertes y rápidos, al igual que las estocadas del inglés, cada una de ella se sentía tan bien, que al americano le costaba pensar, con dificultad y podía hacerlo, pero poco a poco, dejaba de hacerlo, concentrándose a más detalle el placer que sentía al tener al mayor en su interior, arqueando de vez en cuando su espalda, al igual que contraía su abdomen por el placer, haciendo un poco más estrecho su interior, aquéllas acciones le hacían gemir al inglés, pero debía de admitir que igual le encantaba eso, todo, todo lo que fuera de Alfred le encantaba, le volvía loco.

Poco a poco, a Alfred no le gustaba esa posición, aunque pudiera sentir mejor las estocadas que hacía el mayor, no le gustaba, aparte de que era un tanto vergonzosa, no podía ver el rostro del inglés. Alzó su mirada un poco, para luego girar su cabeza y fijar ahora su mirada en el inglés, como anteriormente, su rostro estaba rojizo, lascivo, cercas de sus labios la saliva que había caído de su boca y con un poco de sudor.

-Ah… Ah… A-Arthur… Ya… No me gusta…. E-está posición… Ah…- Dijo entre jadeos Alfred, haciendo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire y continuar hablando. –N-no ver tu rostro… Ah… E-eso no me gusta…. Ah…. Ah…- Arthur al escuchar eso, se sorprendió ¡Alfred estaba siendo realmente tierno! Eso fue lo que había pensado el inglés, éste sonrió, no de manera traviesa ni provocativa, sino una sonrisa tierna. Se le acercó al menor y le besó nuevamente, mientras que volvía a tomarlo de los brazos, ayudándole a que se diera la vuelta, pero sin salir de su interior. Debido a que aquéllos movimientos eran un poco bruscos, hacían que el menor se estremeciera más. Arthur acomodó a Alfred, quien ahora estaba sentado en las piernas del inglés, el menor miró al mayor, sonriendo ligeramente mientras que pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello, colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro del mayor.

Una vez que el americano se acomodó en las pineras del inglés, Arthur volvió a moverse mientras que pasaba sus brazos por la cintura del americano, dirigiendo sus manos a la parte trasera del menor, comenzando a juguetear con los glúteos del menor, le gustaba como se sentían, tan suaves, como todo lo del americano, le encantaban, como todo de hecho.

Y como siempre, Alfred le avergonzaba que Arthur estuviese jugueteando con su trasero, pero no le dijo nada como anteriormente, le dio toda la libertad de hacerlo, no negaba que le gustaba como se sentía, así que se concentró en aquéllos movimientos que hacía con sus manos, al igual que las estocadas que el inglés seguía dándole, sin dejar de gemir claro.

En un momento, Alfred alzó la mirada sólo un poco, encontrándose con el cuello de Arthur, viendo que éste estaba totalmente blanco, sin rastro de alguna marca, apostaba que el suyo era todo lo contrario, rojo por las profundas marcas que le había dejado el inglés en él, y no sólo en su cuello ¡En todo su cuerpo! Eso le parecía injusto, que el inglés no estuviese marcado por el americano. Así que ladeó la cabeza, acercando sus labios al cuello blanco del mayor, comenzando a dar pequeños besillos, para poner nervioso al mayor. Y claro, el plan del americano fue todo un éxito, ya que hicieron estremecerse al otro, no se esperaba que Alfred le besara de esa forma, pero se sobresaltó cuando sintió las mordidas del menor, sabía que éste le haría lo mismo que él le hizo, dejar marcar en su cuello, aun así, Arthur no estaba en contra de las acciones del menor, al contrario, le parecía algo sexy de parte del americano que él quisiera marcarle, le dejaría, por supuesto que lo haría, él igual quería estar marcado por el menor, saber que es de él, y que el americano era completamente suyo. Y, cada acción tiene su consecuencia, al momento en que el americano mordía el cuello del inglés, éste aceleró la velocidad con la que se movía, golpeando fuertemente su interior, y como anteriormente, alcanzando aquél punto sensible, que hacía temblar del placer al americano, lo que le encantaba al menor.

Alfred continuaba mordiendo y succionando el cuello de éste, comenzando a bajar un poco e igual marcar el hombro del inglés, mientras que se movía al compás de las estocadas del inglés, haciéndolas más profundas y fuertes, también a veces contraría de nuevo su abdomen, para que su entrada se hiciera aún más estrecha, para también brindarle placer al mayor, lo cual fue todo un éxito, ya que ahora no era sólo el americano quien gemía, los gemidos del inglés se presentaron más frecuente, mezclándose con los del menor, haciendo una melodía realmente erótica. El menor se abrazó más fuerte al cuerpo del inglés, con sus brazos rodeando el cuello de él, y sus piernas rodeando su cadera, buscando estar lo más cercas posible de Arthur, le gustaba mucho esa cercanía entre sus cuerpos, todo de hecho, las estocadas del mayor, las manos traviesas que seguían jugueteando allá atrás, escuchar los gemidos y jadeos del mayor, igual que al mayor, le volvían loco, sentía que se estaba derritiendo, derritiendo junto con la persona que más amaba, Arthur.

Se aproximaba el final de aquélla danza, ya que, tanto el americano, como el inglés, estaban a punto de correrse, para ambos eso se sentía tan bien que era inevitable no hacerlo. Arthur presentía eso, pero no importó, siguió estoqueando el interior del otro, dando lo mejor de sí para complacer al americano, daba las estocadas más fuertes y profundas que pudo haber dado, haciendo que el menor se retorciera por lo bien que se sentía.

-Hmm… Alfred… Ah… N-no… No resistiré mucho tiempo- Le advirtió Arthur a Alfred, sin dejar de moverse. Alfred alzó la mirada para poder mirar a Arthur, se encontraba gimiendo, tomó aire para poder hablar.

-Ah… H-hazlo… Hmm… Y-yo tampoco r-resistiré mucho…- Dijo está vez Alfred, acercándose al rostro del mayor, sólo para pegar su frente con la de él. –H-hay que hacerlo j-juntos…- Le intentó sonreír al inglés, éste le devolvió la sonrisa, para luego abrazarlo y unir sus labios contra los del americano, en un beso lleno de pasión, poco después, el americano y el inglés se corrieron a la vez. Cuando el americano sintió que aquél líquido le llenaba por dentro, volvió a gemir de manera aguda, como si de un grito se tratara, al igual que arqueaba su espalda por última vez. –Ah… C-caliente… E-está muy caliente….- Jadeaba y jadeaba, intentando recuperar el aliento, a la vez en que el inglés rodeaba el cuerpo del menor entre sus brazos, igual que él, estaba jadeando, pues, nunca en su larga vida había hecho algo que le hubiese encantado y que se haya sentido tan bien. Miró al menor quien se encontraba jadeando, sonriendo de lado, para luego plantarle un beso en su frente.

-I love you- Le dijo en un susurró, haciendo sonrojar más al americano, desvió un poco la mirada, para luego mirarle de reojo, y devolverle la sonrisa.

-I love you too- Respondió el menor, volteando por completo para mirar al inglés, éste acarició la mejilla del menor, alejando los pequeños mechones de la cara un tanto sudada del menor. Pero de repente, se quedó quieto, dándose cuenta de todo lo que había hecho, es ahí cuando su lado responsable y moral salieron al flote, ahora quien se había puesto rojo era el inglés. -¿Eh?... ¿Arthur?- El menor pudo notar eso de él, le miraba de manera curiosa. -¿Pasa algo?-.

-Eh…- Se llevó una de sus manos contra su rostro, para luego por fin, mirar al menor a los ojos. –Yo… Em… Lamento todo… Lo que hice y dije…. Estaba un poco perdido en el deseo… Y no medí mis acciones… Obligándote a hacer algo que a lo mejor aún no querías a hacerlo…- Intentó reír, para no hacer tan incómodo ese momento, pero se sorprendió cuando el americano el lugar de decir algo negativo, o incluso golpearlo, lo abrazó, sonriendo de manera leve.

-No te preocupes por eso Arthur… ¡Igual se sintió muy bien!- Afirmó el americano, para luego separarse para mirarlo. –Aunque si me hizo sentirme raro cuando me decías esas cosas…- Igual que el otro, intentó reír. Pero eso le hacía sentirse aliviado al inglés, nuevamente beso los labios del americano, el cual sin dudarlo correspondió a dicho beso.

-Thank you- Agradeció el mayor, para luego pasar sus manos sobre los hombros del menor, haciéndolo que se acostara sobre la cama, éste le miró un poco confundido. Arthur tomó las piernas del americano, alzándolas un poco, para después salir lentamente del interior del menor, haciendo que éste se estremeciera un poco, y uno que otro gemido débil saliera de sus labios. Una vez que salió por completo del interior de éste, se dejó caer a su lado, jalando un poco las mantas para cubrir tanto al americano como a él mismo, abrazando nuevamente al americano. –Debo de admitir que igual para mí se sintió muy bien- Afirmó mientras que asentía con la cabeza, el americano se avergonzó un poco por las palabras que había dicho éste, pero simplemente dio un suspiro.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado- Dijo Alfred mientras que pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del inglés, para acercarse más a él y plantar otro beso en los labios de Arthur. El mayor sonrió ante el beso que el americano, correspondiendo sin pensarlo dos veces. Al momento en que los se separaron, el inglés pasó sus dedos por el cabello del americano, mientras que cerraba poco a poco sus ojos.

-Puedes dormir si quieres, entiendo que podrías estar cansado- El tono con el que lo había dicho Arthur, había sido suave y tranquilo, pero lo único que hizo el americano fue encogerse de hombros y mirar hacía otra parte algo ruborizado, confundiendo un poco al inglés. -¿Eh?-

-Yo… Yo quería otra ronda…- Dijo entre dientes, haciendo que el inglés igual se sonrojara, y él que pensaba que el americano estaba cansado y adolorido… Espera, el cansado era el inglés, bueno, eso era porque él era mucho más mayor que el americano, dio un suave suspiro y se le acercó más al menor.

-Que se le va a hacer…- Rió un poco, para luego besar al americano, como anteriormente, un beso apasionado, volviéndosele a encimar.

 _Ese día había sido el más perfecto de todos, ya que al fin había hecho el amor con Alfred, saber que él no había negado a eso, me había hecho muy feliz, lo hicimos cinco veces seguidas ese día, ya que al parecer para Alfred no había sido suficiente, pero no se lo negué, quería complacerlo totalmente._

 _Al día siguiente, Alfred empezó a hacer berrinche porque le dolía todo el cuerpo, sobre todo las caderas hahaha debió de haberlo pensado antes de haberme pedido que lo hiciéramos tantas veces seguidas, poco a poco el dolor y la molestia se le pasó, pero eso sí, estuvo todo el día en cama porque no podía caminar, aun me siento un poco culpable por eso… ¡Pero fue su culpa!... Aunque igual mía por aceptar sin pensar en las consecuencias… Hgmm… Bueno, eso ya no importa._

 _Luego de esa vez, pude actuar con toda normalidad junto con Alfred, nunca más me sentí de esa manera, aquélla ansiedad desapareció aquélla misma noche en que lo toqué por primera vez, y nunca volvió, eso me alivia demasiado, me hubiera vuelto loco si no hubiese podido actuar normalmente enfrente de Alfred… Aunque, eso no quiere decir que dejamos de hacer aquéllas travesuras… Siempre nos andamos divirtiendo a nuestro modo…_

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **¿Muy largo? Lo sé… x'D Bueno pues, aquí termina uwu espero que les haya gustado owo y no haya estado mal aquél lemon… / En fin xD y pues nada, que lo hayan disfrutado y nos leemos en la próxima! Quizá hasta dentro de medio o un año cuando pueda escribir! ;w; bye bye!**

 **Akari-chan! Fuera! :3**


End file.
